Regalame mas que un poco de felicidad
by Ely-destiny
Summary: Un poema escribes en dolor, pero que puedes hacer, el se va y solo dios sabe si volverá...
1. Chapter 1

"**Regálame más que un poco de felicidad"**

**S&S**

**:::::::::::**

Perdí a un amor, en ese simple momento no supe más que hacer.

El sueño que alguna vez tuvimos no se convirtió en realidad.

Muchos dijeron que en nuestra relación perdí el tiempo y mi bienestar.

Este desamor me dejo un sentimiento de desolación.

¿Porque nadie me regala un poco de felicidad?

El tiempo pasó, el dolor ya no es el mismo.

Cambie, eso lo sé bien, madure no sé si fue por el o fue por algo más.

Apareciste tú y ahora sé que fue solo para esperarte a ti.

Debo decir que te tardaste en verdad…

Un segundo basto para que tu voz llenara mis pensamientos.

Y en solo cuatro ya tenías mi amor entre tus brazos.

Hoy tomaste mis manos entre las tuyas, a kilómetros podía verse el intenso rubor que bañaba mi rostro.

No sé si fue imaginación pero creo que algo cambio en nuestra amistad.

Me miraste con esos ojos color ámbar, antes de hacer algo con lo que yo siempre soñé.

Un beso que me supo a las mil glorias vividas.

Sin decir una palabra lo supe entonces.

Correspondí a tus besos, como se que tu correspondiste a mi amor.

Amor ¿sabes qué hiciste?

Me "regalaste más que un poco de felicidad".

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Notas de autora: **

**Konichiwa.**

**Hay que ver lo que causa a veces hacer la tarea.**

**Escribí un soneto para la escuela y de pronto se me ocurrió esto, sin límites así es como me gusta.**

**Esto sí es enfermedad, lo que escribo no para de rimar.**

**Espero leeros más tarde, así este one-shot no se abra hecho a balde.**

**Cada vez estoy peor, mejor vámonos a lo mejor.**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

(Se que la primera parte no rima pero las notas si :P)

::::::::::::::::

JAJAJA esto sí que lo sentí raro, bueno demasiado… -_-U

Pero por fa digan si les gusto.

Y respecto a los otros fics me tardare un poco en terminar los capis porque estoy en época de exámenes y el tiempo no me alcanza.

Espero comprendan.

Bye-Bye

**B) Ely-destiny (B**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Regalame mas que un poco de felicidad"**

**S&S**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura pase dias enteros sintiendo tu amor.

Caminamos de las manos, rompiendo nuestro letargo.

Correspondiendonos en el silencio, sin que nadie nos mirará.

Pero de lo único que era conciente, era tus brazos a mi alredor.

Tu boca sabor a paraíso posandose en los mios.

Besandote desenfrenadamente me senti llegar al cielo.

No podía detenerme, y la verdad es que no tenia la menor intencion de hacerlo.

Te abrazó fuertemente temiendo tu escape sin que sientas dolor.

Pasa el tiempo ambos ignoramos a el dios Cronos que nos dice,

separense algo que nunca dejaremos que pase.

Tomando un trago de aire sin dejar que se escape el dulce sabor de tu boca.

Tu me preguntas.

-¿Me dejaras de amar alguna vez?-

Noto el temor en tu ser tu voz tremula, tus ojos que me piden a gritos,

que te responda con toda la sinceridad que pueda tener.

No me toma mucho decirte la respuesta que se que es la mas pura verdad que pueda existir.

-Yo siempre te amaré-

Te aferras a mi tan fuerte que lo único que puedo,

hacer es pasar mis manos por tu largoy suave cabello.

Siento un poco de humedad en mi cuello.

Te saparó de mi sin soltarte, te miró y veo tu rostro sorriente.

Entonces recuerdo las palabras de un regalo, que según tu yo te habia dado.

Pero ¿sabes que? Fuiste tú...

-Tu me regalaste mas que un poco de felicidad-

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Notas de autora:**

**Konichiwa mis muy queridos lectores.**

**Si se que no debería decirles asi, por mi repentina ausencia, pero lo digo y lo sostengo para todo hay una explicacion, y es que mi compañera de noches en vela escribiendo ha desidido dejarme sin programa office word. TT-TT Pero ahora he logrado realizar un pequeño experimento el cual ha dado resultados positivos (= el resultado es este mismo capi. **

**Lo mas probable es que tenga el siguiente capitulo de "despues de tanto tiempo" la semana que viene.**

**Ya lo he empezado, asi que no se preocupen.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

(La primera parte rima pero las notas esta vez no)

**Pasemos a los reviews.**

**eviita cullen: **Felicidades fuiste la primera. espero te guste este cap y a ver si sos la primera en dejar review. Bye.

**chii hime chan: **Que bueno que te halla gustado, sobre los sonetos son poemas de cuator estrofas, dos de llas deben ser de cuatro versos y las otras dos de tres versos, y lo unico que cuesta de verdad es que cada verso debe tener once silabas. Aunque yo no escribi un soneto en el capi 1 solo me inspire cuando hacia uno para la escuela. Arigato por mandarme suerte y si quieres saberlo tengo un ocho, cincuenta en derecho. Estoy feliz por eso. Bueno no vemos.

Y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, asi que nos vemos.

Bye-Bye

**B) Ely_destiny (B**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Regálame mas que un poco de felicidad"**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**El lo hizo… El lo hizo…**

**Eran las palabras que se repetían al ver a las nubes pasar.**

**Blancas y puras cambiantes siguiendo el compás de el cielo.**

**Como el corazón que tan solo con unas palabras dulces.**

**Que ya crees en los duendes y ninfas que han de vivir en los bosques.**

**Pero sabes que entre cuento de fantasía siempre habrá un sufrimiento.**

**La voz del ser que creía que por siempre amaría.**

**Tiño de oscuridad, las palabras que siempre le mostraron luz.**

**Con el corazón bañado en el dolor cayendo en picada el suelo.**

**Mis pies se mueven sin darme cuenta, veloces y rápidos.**

**Corro sin ver, solo siento la humedad acumulada en mis ojos. **

**Pero no dejo salir ni un solo gemido de dolor de mis labios.**

**Que se aprietan en un intento inútil de acallar esta sensación. **

**Frió este suelo en el que me hundo como si me enterrasen viva.**

**Siento mi dolor tanto como el tuyo, comprendo la razón.**

**Pero aun asi no puedo evitarlo.**

**Me hundo entre las sabanas de mi habitación.**

**Dejando humeda mi almoada, mas mis ojos ya secos se encuentran.**

**La mañana me traé a ti. **

**No sé como tuve fuerzas para a venir. **

**Nunca imagine que tu, precisamente tú, el que alguna vez dijo que me quería.**

**Me lastimarás de esta manera.**

**No fueron acaso tus palabras exactas.**

**Las que dijeron que de mi jamás te alejarías.**

**Pero tomas un pedazo de papel y te alejas.**

**Por que el tiempo ya se acaba y tienes que partir.**

**Te alejas mi amor entre la multitud hasta que ya no te veo.**

**Tú no deberías ser quien fuera mi mártir.**

**Deberías ser quien siempre a mi lado se quedará.**

**Pero lo se así es como tiene que ser.**

**Tu te vas y yo no se si algún día volverás.**

**Pero aquí te espero.**

**Porque se que…**

**Cueste lo que cueste…**

**-Nos volveremos a ver ¿Verdad?-**

**:::::::::::::::**

**Notas de autora: hola no se si lean esto pero tengo que decir que no podré actualizar en estos momentos los otros fics. Pero le aseguro que no es por que yo quiera, es culpa se mi ex-confiable computadora... No puedo utilizar word y por no se que clave le tengo que meter, además este suceso no me deja copiar los archivos que ya tenia guardados TT_TT y bueno esta vez me encuentro en un cyber... dos palabras (conexion lenteja...) pero bueno eso si tengo cierto adelanto... de los fics...**

**35% de Cuando las campanas suenan.**

**85% de Despues de tanto tiempo.**

**y **

**100% en una nueva que tengo en mente desde hace rato...**

**Y se va llamar...**

**Aun no se... estoy entre:**

**"una lagrima de amor"**

**o **

**"vivir con el pasado"**

**Mnmn...**

**(dudas)**

**Bueno si quieren opinar pueden hacerlo...**

**esperen que tal...**

**¿¡"Futuro sin pasado"!**

**No dejenlo no me gusta...**

**Bye-bye.**

**Psd: Que les parece un posible beso en "Despues de tanto tiempo"**


End file.
